


Lemon Candy

by orphan_account



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-07
Updated: 2011-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-15 11:57:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klaus wants to taste Caroline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lemon Candy

**Author's Note:**

> Comment fic for the weekend thread at tvd_rareships. The prompt was _Caroline/Klaus, candy._

“You’re so pretty,” Klaus whispers as his bony hands stroke her pale yellow hair. “I bet you taste like lemon candy.”

Caroline wants to respond that he’ll never know what she tastes like, but before she can open her mouth the thought is gone. She is lost in his navy blue eyes, falling downward into the dark depths of the ocean.

“Good girl,” he tells her, as she reaches to unbuckle his belt. She doesn’t know why, but her hands are shaking.

“I---" He stops her with a kiss and his lips are warm and soft. He tastes like old mysteries and forgotten gods, and she murmurs a prayer as his teeth pierce her bottom lip. Her blood fills their mouths.

When he pulls away, she groans. “Delicious,” he murmurs. “So young and fresh and sunny still.” He pulls her skirt down, pushes her to the ground, and fucks her right there on the forest floor. Caroline’s cries fill the night.


End file.
